Bedtime Stories: Adventures of Captain James Row
by Jazmonsterr
Summary: Two children from the year 1942 get magically sucked into a book, only to be returned every night at exactly 3:57 am. Through the midst of World War II they use the book each night as an escape from their real world horrors.


_I own nothing but my own OC characters, everything else belongs to Disney (Full summary and plot below)_

**Prelude**

"My name is Georgie Whitley, and this is my brother Edwin"

The kohl lined pirate eyed the two children. Something was terribly off about them, and this was Captain Jack Sparrow to say the least! "I suppose you want to know why we were floating around in the sea." He brought a finger up, ready to say something then stopped.

"Yes, yes, I _suppose_ yer want to stay on me boat then. Am I right?" Georgie gave the man a confused look, her eyes darting back and forth between him and the rest of the crew.

"I asked first." Edwin couldn't help but giggle at his sister's comeback; this only made her gain even more confidence. He grinned, flailing his arms around as he spoke. "First is the worst, second is the best."

"Third is the one with the treasure chest!" Everyone looked at the young boy nestled safely next to the girl, he looked down and smiled. The man walked closer, only making Georgie hold small Edwin tighter.

"What did ye say lad?" Edwin blushed and looked at his feet.

"He said nothing, nothing at all. Now why on earth would you be harassing a young boy, do you have no pride sir?" He chuckled and turned to the rest of the men, they broke into a fit of laughter, amused by the girl's wit.

"I'm a pirate love, half these men don't even know how to spell pride." The laughter died down until a single chuckle was heard amongst the crew.

"No mate, I think he was making fun of us."

"Oh."

Georgie shook her head, rolling her eyes. A gust of wind whipped through the deck, Edwin shivered against his sister. Georgie sighed and looked down at him her grip becoming stronger. "Please sir-"

"Name's Captain Jack Sparrow, don't forget that love. Now, I'm not one to be civil, but ye are children, so I assume it's my responsibility to get you into some dry clothes before you two get a cold."

"Alright Jack"

"Captain, love, _captain_."

"Fine, Captain I've read enough things about pirates to know for a fact that-"

"Smart ass aren't ya? It's not a very nice look for a young lady, slept with one before, defiantly do not recommend it." Once again Jack was lost in his one world, while Georgie's patience was running thin.

"Nice girl, talked too much though."

"I really don't care Captain! Now would you please tell me where in the blazes are we?" Her voice surprisingly loud, everyone watched her with a questioning look.

"Aboard the _Black Pearl_" Said Jack, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? No, I mean what year are we in?" Jack scratched his head, his eyes clouding with confusion. "You mean ye don't know what year you're in?" He looked at Georgie for a moment and then cautiously asked,

"You don't drink do ye love?"

"Huh? What? No! I'm only fourteen for heaven's sake!"

"What a shame…" murmured Jack, more to himself then anything,

"The year is 1763."

Georgie looked at him with wondering eyes, motioning her hands, telling him to keep going.

"Oh, right. July 15, 1763, it's a nice, sunny, hot, summer afternoon; a bit too windy for my liking, but-"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Bloody hell Edwin! The book, yes the book! What did I do? Oh-" Suddenly everything went blurry, the roaring of the waves died down and everything surrounding her turned black. Her legs gave in and she fell to the floor.

Total silence…

"I think she's passed out, mate"

**A/N**

**I realize that with this (**_**very**_**short) chapter I just jumped in with the Whitley kids suddenly aboard the**_**Black Pearl**_**but the chapter following this is going to begin at the very beginning with all the events leading up to the prelude.**

**Please don't think little of Georgie, I assure you that Miss. Whitley is not in any means a Mary-Sue nor will she become one. This story is not a romance but love does blossom between the characters but in a more friendly and caring way, not romantic. I want to give a huge thank you to****Sweetgirl8353 for beta reading this chapter for me:) **


End file.
